Spider
by Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: Ryou doesn't like spiders. Sort of tendershipping.


**/Ryou mind link/**

_/Bakura mind link/_

* * *

**/Umm.. Bakura/**

_/What?/_

**/Could you come here a minute?/**

_/No. I'm busy_/

Ryou whimpered, but kept his eyes focused on one particular spot above the door to his bedroom. His fingers twisted themselves nervously in his hair and his breathing hitched, he gave a nervous squeak and moved his eyes slightly to the left.

**/Please Bakura?/** Ryou practically whimpered through the link.

_/What is it Yadonushi? I told you I was busy/_ Bakura snapped.

There was silence for a few minutes and Bakura sank back into the couch to watch the TV. He wasn't actually sure what he was watching, but there was a lot of blood, and he liked blood.

**/Please Kura/** Ryou whimpered, eyes focused on the same spot, pupils wide with fear, clenching his hands to try to stop them trembling.

_/What the bloody hell is it?/_ Bakura roared, only increasing Ryou's shaking and causing him to send an accidental sob through the link.

Bakura growled and stood up from the couch, grumbling about pathetic Hikaris and stupid mind links. He thudded up the stairs, trying to figure out where Ryou was and what the bloody hell was so important to drag him away from the TV, his favourite past time. He heard a small squeak from behind Ryou's bedroom door and turned his crimson gaze to it, face set in a scowl. He tore open the door roughly, getting a louder squeak and glared at Ryou. His scowl faltered as he took in Ryou's face, brown eyes wide with fear, filling with tears, small body shaking even though he had wrapped his arms around himself protectively.

"Yadonushi?" he asked, confusion lacing his gruff voice. "What's wrong?"

Ryou trembled as he spoke and his eyes kept flitting between Bakura and the top of his door nervously.

"There's a spider." he whispered, voice trembling.

"A what?" Bakura hissed.

"A spider." Ryou's voice was nervous and small.

Bakura stormed into the room to stand beside Ryou, following his eyes to see a large, fat, black spider with unnaturally long legs on the wall just above the door frame. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the cause of Ryou's fear.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" He growled, now even more unimpressed that his TV watching had been disturbed for this, an insect, a thousandth of his size. His hikari was more pathetic than he thought.

"Could you get rid of it?" Ryou's voice was virtually begging, and as one of the spiders legs twitched he squeaked again and moved closer to Bakura, hiding behind him.

"It's only a spider." Bakura said, confused once more by the strange habits of mortals.

"I don't like them." Ryou whispered, a single tear escaping one brown eye and trickling down his cheek.

Bakura scoffed, "Obviously." He turned around to face Ryou, planning to shout at him for disturbing him as well as for being overly pathetic and weak, but when he saw the terrified face with a single tear, he softened slightly, sighing in exasperation.

"Alright I'll get rid of the bloody thing if it bothers you that much."

"Thank's Kura." Ryou whispered, flashing a small but grateful smile at the thief.

Bakura simply growled and turned to face the spider, muttering to himself. "Bloody pathetic yadonushi, it's tiny, stupid to be so scared of it, whats it going to do anyway?"

He quickly summoned his shadow powers, purple and black smoke like tendrils surrounding him, he took another look at his cowering hikari and with one last mutter of "pathetic", aimed them at the spider, which disappeared, transported to the shadow realm, where it would no doubt be right at home.

"It's gone now."

Ryou looked up at the wall and his face broke into a beautiful smile, though his cheeks were still wet with tears.

Bakura snorted, "next time you can deal with it yourself." He turned to leave the room when a pair of arms latched themselves around his middle, halting his progress.

He turned to see a mop of soft, white hair resting just under his chin.

"Thank you Kura." Ryou whispered, still shaking slightly with fear.

Bakura sighed slightly, he could never stay angry with his hikari long. He wrapped his arms back around the boy to return the embrace.

Maybe spiders weren't so bad.


End file.
